


My Valentine: The Emperor

by DyeMusic



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMusic/pseuds/DyeMusic
Summary: When Kanji starts acting really strange as the dreaded Valentine's Day approaches, Yu is determined to get to the bottom of it.





	1. A Hostile Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes:
> 
> In terms of story:
> 
> W a r n i n g: Femme/Slash Fanfiction- if you are not a fan, refrain from reading, please. 
> 
> *This is somewhat of a combination of Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden, as it includes elements exclusive to the latter (i.e. Valentine's Day). 
> 
> *Assume everyone's SL is maxed (namely the party members, Nanako, Dojima, and Margaret).
> 
> *Some characters will possibly be omitted/doing their own thing during the events of this story (I want to try to include the majority of the characters but there is a great possibility that some favored characters will not make an appearance; depending on how long I intend to make this and/or if the story goes a way to involve them).
> 
> *Some details may be a little inconsistent with the game's canon storyline. Please don't read too much into them. This is just supposed to be for fun and stuff. 
> 
> One last thing....
> 
> *I haven't written a fanfic in a very long time so I apologize in advance if the story sounds a little off/choppy or is just overall not very good. Even after completing it, I will be checking back in periodically to make changes or edit mistakes I overlooked. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this :)

**~LUNCHTIME~**

 

“Kanji-kun?” Yukiko looked at the first year with questionable eyes.

The group all turned their heads toward the towering blonde who was somewhat spacing out, something he usually does, which almost immediately ticks Yosuke off.

"Dammit Kanji, will you pay attention?!" yelled the Hanamura boy, veins popping out of the side of his temple as he shook a fist in Tatsumi's direction.

"Sorry, I uh, didn't sleep well last night..."

Yukiko tilted her head at him.

"Is there something on your mind? If so, you shouldn't keep it bottled up. I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that we are here for you.”

Kanji looked down at his lap. It's true his mind was clouded, but…

Chie frowned at him as well.

"Kanji-kun, Yukiko is right! We are a team, both inside the TV and out. Come on, you can trust us."

"It's not even about all that. Just new to whole fightin' thing, y'know? Alla this jumping in and out of the TV is kinda buggin...I guess. I dunno, guess the stress just got to me or somethin'...”

"Luckily we haven’t had to do much of that since we defeated Ameno-sagiri and Adachi, so that's good, right?" Yosuke spoke up, waving his arm almost dismissively.

Kanji winced at Yosuke’s words and then shot a look over at Yu Narukami--his senpai of senpai--who had not spoken since the  team collected on the rooftop 10 minutes prior. His sparkling silver irises pierced the younger blonde, and Kanji couldn't help but stare back,  powerless.

"Kanji...." spoke the leader, breaking that iffy moment of tension.

"Y-yeah, senpai?" He broke the awkward look on his face and stared attentively at the greyhead.

"Are you sure that’s really the reason? Answer honestly!" Narukami demanded, who passed a glance to his unnoticing team and then back at Kanji.

"O-of course, senpai, why do you ask?"

"I ask because I care about everyone here. You are a member of our team--a one-of-a-kind asset and a great friend. Not once do I want you to feel out of place. Understand?"

Yu went back to sitting in his silence. Kanji looked down again, somewhat red in the face. All of the sudden, Rise popped up from her seat, startling the others slightly.

“Blah blah blah, enough with the sentimental stuff!  Does everyone remember what Friday is?!?”

Naoto, who hadn’t taken her eyes off Kanji the entirety of the gathering, looks at the idol with mortification.

“Ah yes…Valentine’s Day- the dreaded day where couples get to express excessive amounts of public affection while those single hope they don’t fall prey to the utter humiliation of rejection.”

Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji shrink slightly.

“Y-yeah…” chokes the Amagi girl.

“Oh c’mon Yukiko-senpai. You make it sound like you have bad luck with the boys.” Rise jokes.

The brunette giggles loudly while Yukiko’s face flushes bright red. Chie shakes her head in disbelief.

“It’s just a day where girls give chocolate to someone they care deeply for. You make it sound like it’s some over-the-top anniversary.”

“Either way. I know who I’m giving my chocolate’s to…” giggled Rise further.

The idol passes a flirtatious glance over at their leader, something the Tatsumi boy takes notice of the moment he raises his head again. He grimaces before letting out a low grunt. Naoto raises an eyebrow.

“I'm leaving…see ya!” Kanji interjects, raising to his feet.

“Kanji-kun….” Yukiko muttered.

Kanji brushes passed the group without another word, bound for the door back to the school building. Naoto shoots up from her seat, chasing after him.

“KANJI-KUN…WAIT!” she demands, arm outstretched to the ignoring Tatsumi.

The two exit the rooftop, leaving the remainder of the team, bewildered, to say the very least.

“Oooo, you think Kanji-kun is going to get chocolates from Naoto-kun?” gossiped Rise.

“I don’t even know- wait, are they actually a ‘thing’ now?!” Yosuke questioned.

“I’m certain Naoto-kun would have told us SOMETHING if that were the case.” Chie added.

“This is all really confusing…” Yukiko sighs. “Should I go ask her?”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to Kanji about it after school. You know how he can get under pressure.” Yu interjected in a collected voice.

“No kidding. Well okay, we’ll leave it to you then.” Yosuke gives Narukami a thumbs up.

Before anybody else could speak any further, the school bell chimes loudly, signaling the students that lunchtime has ended. The team pick themselves up and begins to head for the door as well. Rise latches herself onto the greyhead’s arm and squeals loudly.

“Remember to fill me in on the details, senpai!”

“Y-Yeah…sure thing.” Yu replies with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone enters the doorway back into the school with Yu being the last, closing the door behind him gently.

 

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

 

Later that afternoon, Yu attended his drama class as he usually did but without Yumi there and the other drama members so lax in going about things, he was able to slip out a little early. He walked down the hall of the practice building to find it much more crowded than usual. There was a lot of people today, just chit-chatting away like general student body they are. Yu was a fairly tall teen, measuring higher than many of the students in the entire school. As he struggled to bypass the other Yasogami students, his eyes did fall upon two familiar figures—those of Kanji and Naoto, standing outside the sewing classroom chatting away about something inaudible to him, as he wasn’t in earshot. The floor cleared when Narukami was just a few yards away from Shirogane and Tatsumi. He remained stationary and placed a hand on his hip until the blonde noticed him

“O-Oh, senpai?”.

Naoto turns around and does a humble head nod.

“Good afternoon, senpai.”

“Hello, you two. What’s going on?” Yu raises an eyebrow.

“Kanji-kun and I were just chatting. Are you heading home, senpai?”

“In a bit. I really just wanted to make sure Kanji was alright…”

Kanji takes a step back.

“M-Me? I’m fine, senpai.”

“Are you sure, it seemed pretty rough earlier—“

Kanji clenches his fists.

“Kanji-kun,  please just…remember what we talked about, okay?” Naoto spoke up.

He grunted slightly before releasing his fist, and sighs.

“R-Right…”

Naoto, seemingly getting through to him, nods before turning to Narukami, giving him a half-smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, senpai.”

Yu nods and with that, Naoto excuses herself, proceeding to leave the practice building. Yu turns back to Kanji, giving a half smile to the tall blonde.

“She seems to really know how to keep your mind at ease…” Yu joked.

“I mean…she’s just really easy to talk to about stuff.” Kanji muttered back.

There is a moment of awkward silence before Yu let’s out a slight chuckle, causing Kanji to raise an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny, senpai?”

“So does that mean that Naoto is your valentine this year?” the greyhead joked.

“W-What?!” Kanji steps back, almost mortified.

“Come on. There’s no need to be so shy about it,” added Narukami, “I mean, we can all see how you are with her.”

“The hell, senpai? I-It’s not like that.”

Kanji looks at Yu with angry eyes, the first time he has done so in a long while.

“Ahh, I get it now....”

Narukami continues to look upon the first-year with confusion.

“...Poking fun at me again, huh? And just when I thought that shit was finally dying down…”

The second year looked upon him, surprised. Had he said something to insult him? He was baffled at this sudden change in mood.

“What..?”

“This whole thing is pointless….”

“Now wait, hold on...I-” Yu raises a hand in protest.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Kanji then turned and ran in the opposite direction, leading towards an alternative exit to the school. Yu, who very much wanted to follow him, decided it best to leave him alone for now. He was in no condition to talk, and Narukami wanted to mend the situation rather than damage it further and risk an ass-kicking. Yu just sighed, defeated, and turned to leave the school as well, heading home for the day.

 

**~EVENING~**

 

Narukami slid the front door open and closed it behind him, a tad exhausted from the walk home. He slipped off his shoes and made his way to the main room, where he was greeted by his pint-sized cousin, Nanako.

“Oh, welcome home, big bro!”

He was a little tired, but knowing full well that Nanako has spent nearly the entire day alone, he decided to spend some time with her before bed. He sat down at the coffee table in the living room, opposite of Nanako, whom had been watching a princess film on the television.

“Big bro…?” muttered Nanako.

Yu looked at Nanako, whom had just finished her film and turned from the television to turn to her “big bro” with a confused look in her eyes.

“Does everyone deserve love?” she continued.

Yu looked at her confused. Such a question was a very “mature” one, even for someone as inquisitive as Nanako. Yu tilted his head at her and she hung her head, twiddling her thumbs.

“There is this boy at school. He is very nice and always lets me play with him. But today, he came to school with a bruise. Me and Mai-chan went to ask what was wrong and he took us to a bench and told us an older boy hit him for because he was playing with a doll. He started calling him mean names and said he was going to ‘rot in bad place’. I don't know what that means...but the boy said that my friend didn't deserve love because of the type of person he is…”

Yu was absolutely taken back--one, for the reason Nanako experienced such a “mature” event and two, for being so open-minded. He looked at her for a moment and then spoke up.

“What is this boy like?”

Nanako looked down at her lap for a second and then back at her cousin.

“Well, his name is Makoto-kun and he's a very nice boy who always says he likes my clothes. He plays with me at recess and he talks about girl things with me and Mai-chan….”

Yu smiles as he sees how happy Nanako is talking about her school days, but what she says next really strikes him.

“...oh, and he said when he grows up he wants to find a ‘prince’ on his own. I thought it was weird at first but I think it's pretty cool that he is a boy that likes other boys!”

Nanako smiles cheerfully but quickly changes her attitude when she sees Yu’s face remain static, caught between his usual emotionless self and a state of shock.

“What's wrong, big bro?” she questions with a concerned head tilt. “Do I have to stop talking to him…?”

Yu shook his head and stood up and turned away from her, proceeding to walk upstairs, but not before stopping and turning his back to his younger relative.

“Remain close to him...love him for who he is. Never judge him for being different. When the entire world seems to be against him, I want him to know that at least you'll be there for him. Understand that Nanako. Never let anyone tell you someone is wrong for being who they are. Everyone deserves to be equal--to be loved.”

Nanako put her hands to her chest, understanding completely.

“Yes, big bro...Are you going to bed?”

Yu nodded and smiled at Nanako.

“Yes...good night, Nanako.”

“Good night…”

The Dojima girl got up and yawned as she made her way to her room as well. Yu made a small glance at Nanako as she closed the door to her bedroom before trudging his tired body up the steps. Entering his room, he could feel an air of something--but seemingly nothing at the same time. The room was void of any light save for the street lamps that shone faintly through the closed thin, blue-gray curtains obscuring the window. He slumped his heavy body to the futon and fell flat on his back, gazing blankly at the darkened ceiling. He thought of many things--the investigation that seemed almost unsolvable, his team and their aid to the cause has been nothing but special. With them by his side, he felt that he could accomplish anything-- that he WILL solve this case. Thinking of them made him think of one person in particular more than the rest--Kanji. Not his power, not his brawn, but just...him. He recalled the day’s events and how the first-year felt so attacked by the person--the people he was looking up to. Yu meant what he said and didn't want to cause any pain to the guy and would give anything to fix the damage done. All this thinking made the boy sleepy, and he slowly started to drift off and his eyes fall heavy until he was fully immersed in complete darkness.

“Everyone deserves to be loved…”

Yu felt a faint sense of energy return to his body as he opens his eyes to sea of translucent mist. After a short moment, the mist cleared to reveal a limousine of tranquil blues. He had been summoned to the mysterious Velvet Room yet again but something was different. The kind albeit unsettling master of the room, Igor, was nowhere to be seen--a sight though uncommon, has happened a number of times for Narukami before. Just adjacent to the master’s vacant seat was a beautiful, feminine figure with a book placed lightly on her lap. Her hair, a shimmering platinum blonde that complimented her fair complexion well and outfit, a blue dress that shamed the just-as-nice hue of the room itself. The female was none other than Igor’s assistant, Margaret, who turned her head sharply to show her attentive, yellow irises at the summoned guest.

“Hello, welcome to the Velvet Room. I have, myself, summoned you here through your dreams to impart some valuable information unto you, as you face a new challenge ahead.”

Narukami froze. A new challenge? Is this a new quest for him to endeavor, despite him just solving the last case? He could feel a bead of sweat run down his temple. Margaret, with her ability to seemingly understand his thoughts through his demeanor, added more.

“Do not be alarmed, this isn't a task like the one you’ve been enduring, rather a test on heart based on the bonds you strengthen with others. In other words, this task is solely an add-on to that of your forming of social bonds.”

Yu looked relieved. He really did not want to add more stress to what was already a nightmare-turned-right. He smiles at Margaret, happy to hear this news, a smile of which the enigmatic blonde did not return.

“With that said, you must be warned that your actions from here, forward will determine if your bonds will strengthen or weaken, as they have before but with much dire consequences. For example, the way you go about strengthening one bond can aid or hinder that of another, which will in turn have an effect on the strength of the Arcana as well. Please establish your relationships wisely to ensure that no damage in that regard comes your way.”

Yu tilted his head, a tad confused about what Margaret meant by all that. Will establishing friendships with certain people hinder his relationships with his existing friends? He couldn't really think straight and his head was starting to feel heavy again, as if the effects of sleep were returning to him slowly, He clutched his head as he tried to look up at the sole dweller of the room, who casts a smile at him.

“Please remember the information given to you and use it well. Until we meet again, farewell…”

And with that, Narukami’s vision faded and the vibrant, cool colors of the Velvet Room and the kind assistant all faded into a shroud of darkness and remained as such for what was left of the night.


	2. Something to Smile About

**~EARLY MORNING~**

 

Yu woke up that morning slightly on edge, the thought of Kanji’s behavior the previous day weighing heavily on his mind. Not only was he being accused of insulting his friend and fighting comrade, but was seemingly being avoided for reasons unknown. Sitting up in his bed, he pulled his phone from beside his futon and flipped it open, just hoping he got anything from the first-year—a text, an email, possibly a late night call—anything. He frowns  at the lack of notifications on his phone screen.

“Damn…” he sighed, closing the device.

He decided to head to school early in hopes that he would bump into him and be able to clear the unnecessary hostility that resided between them.   With haste, he readied himself in his usual school attire and headed downstairs.

 

As he proceeded down the stairs, the smell of eggs and toast filled the air, he rounded the corner to see Nanako, who was up fairly early, making breakfast for the both of them. Upon hearing his footsteps, the 7-year-old whipped around and smiled at her “big bro”.

“Oh, morning!” she said through her blushing grin.

“Nanako? Did you wake up early again?” Yu asked.

“Yeah. Dad got a call so he left already. I made some eggs and toast…would you like some?”

Nanako placed to two plates on either side of the dining table and sat down at one of the seats. While Yu really wanted to hurry and leave to find Kanji, he always felt compelled to be with the lonesome Nanako, whom he’s grown a mutual fondness to since the moment he arrived in Inaba.

“Sure, Nanako,” he smiles as comes up behind the girl and pushes her chair in and seats himself.

He ate his food at moderate pace, taking periodic glances at the clock while maintaining to keep much his attention on Nanako, who didn’t have much to say that morning.

“Something on your mind?” spoke the grayhead.

“Well….” Nanako reluctantly responds, “Mm no, it’s nothing…”

Nanako remained silent for the rest of the meal. Upon finishing cleaning up, Nanako grabbed her school bag and umbrella and proceeded to get ready to head out the door.

“I think I want to go to school a little early today, too. Would you like to walk partway together?”

Yu smiles at the idea and collects his stuff as well. Within minutes the two were out the door, bound for their respective schools.

The rain was coming down hard that morning, obstructing the two minors’ vision as they headed towards their respective schools. Unable to hear each over the falling rain, the two walked in near silence. Upon reaching the path along Samagawa River, Nanako looked up at Yu with a smile.

“I’m going to head towards my school. I will see you later, big bro!” she spoke up.

Within moments, the girl disappeared down the street in the foggy downpour. Yu, himself, proceeded down the path through the floodplain towards Yasogami High, hoping that Kanji had indeed decided to show up that day.

**~MORNING~**

 

Yu arrived at the school gates fairly early. The rain, having let up only slightly since he left the house, still poured down hard enough for the other students that had already arrived to feel the need to take refuge indoors. Upon coming through the entrance, he was hit with a barrage of overlapping voices. Yu, only half-listening, picked up little words here and there, the conversations were either just everyday gossip or comments about the weather. Looking around the somewhat crowded first floor, Yu did not spot Kanji anywhere. Somewhat disappointed, he decided to make his way to his own classroom upstairs.

 

Upon entering the classroom, his eye was immediately drawn to two females—one donning a eye-catching, red cardigan and the other in a bright, green jacket , which, given the usual school attire, definitely stood out. He walked over to the them and was immediately greeted with friendly smiles.

“Oh, good morning, Yu-kun!” said Yukiko, standing shyly before him

“Yo!” added Chie, who was sitting in her desk.

“Morning, you two. Are you both feeling okay?” replied Narukami, speaking in his usual, concerned leader tone.

“Yup, everything is all good here.” spoke Chie, “I slept like a log last night.”

“Yeah…I’m feeling well, too.” Yukiko chimed in, “Oh, did you talk to Kanji-kun after school yesterday?”

Yukiko’s face, matched with Chie, looked into Yu’s eyes with anticipation. Yu hung his head before shaking it side-to-side. The two girls frown.

“Nothing, huh? Damn, I was really hoping to hear something juicy.” Chie states, disappointedly.

“Now,  Chie…for a second you almost sounded like Rise-chan.” Yukiko snickers.

Chie pouts at her best friend before turning back to Narukami, whose expression was unchanged.

“Speaking of Kanji, have you seen him anywhere today? Has he arrived yet?” he asked, a sense of worry evident in his voice.

Yukiko and Chie looked at each other and shake their heads before turning back to Yu.

“Not me, I haven’t seen him since lunch yesterday…” Yukiko answers.

“You think the talk of Valentine’s Day really got to him...?” Chie questions.

The three of them slightly jump at the sound of the classroom door opening loudly and turn to see Yosuke there, who surprisingly arrived early as well. He walked over to the trio in his usual laidback manner.

“Oh, it looks like everyone is here early.” He spoke up with a wink.

“Yeah, it was raining really hard this morning, but I thought I’d get an early start with Yukiko,” replied Chie.

Yu nodded in agreement as he looked around the room aimlessly. With five minutes left until the first bell of the school day, he had no choice but to render his objective to find Kanji a failure. A tad defeated, he made his way to his desk and frowned.  
“Yu-kun, are you alright?” questioned Yukiko,

“Yeah…I’ll be fine.”  
He turned to nod at her and immediately put his head back down, fixating subconsciously on his lap.  
“Y’know, if there is anything you need, we are here to—” Chie began before being cut off by another loud opening and closing of the classroom door.  
“Now, now class, that’s enough of all that noise.” spoke a sultry voice followed by the sound of clicking high heels.    
Yosuke crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Dammit…it’s Kashiwagi.” Yosuke muttered under his breath as he made his way to his desk.  
“I know you guys are all in a tizzy about the holiday at the end of the school week.” giggled the teacher, making her to her desk, sitting on it suggestively. “Boys, word of advice, girls really like it when you give them attention. More attention for US means more chocolate for YOU.”  
There was low murmuring could be heard across the classroom.

“I wonder if he will like my chocolate” said one female student to her friend.

“Man, I hope I hope she gives me something sweet.” spoke a boy in the back of the room.

The hushed tones were silenced by the sound of their teacher giggling smugly.

“As for me….I have a number of prospects of my own that will be getting a little more than just chocolate, if you catch my drift.”

The class collectively gags at the innuendo, masking Kashiwagi’s perverted snickering. Yosuke slumps in his chair, cringing at the comment.

“Good thing I decided to skip out on breakfast or I would’ve  hurled it all over the classroom.” he whispers to his partner.

“No kidding,” the greyhead replies.

Yukiko and Chie shake their head in disgust before turning their attention back to the front of the room. Given the now-awkward atmosphere that erupted early that cold and rainy day, Narukami could already tell this wasn’t going to be an easy day.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

  
The school day seemed like it took forever to end as the greyhead got up his seat in the last class of the day. On the plus side, the rain had subsided but the skies remained cloudy and air slightly chilled.  He left his classroom and decided to make to his way down the school corridor to the Practice Building, which was fairly vacant today as opposed to how it was the day prior. Having not accomplished his mission he set that morning, he was really hoping to catch Kanji there before he went home. Entering the establishment through the double doors at its center, Yu rounded the corner and to his surprise, there he saw the door to the sewing room ajar. His heart starts pounding, believing strongly that he Kanji may be here after all. He creeps up to the door only to stop abruptly, just a yard from the destination as he sees the door fling open and out come Kanji, his head down as he carefully tended to what looked like a stuffed doll, though Yu had a time seeing exactly what it was. Kanji then looks up to see Narukami standing there and is taken by surprise, shoving the doll in his back pocket. Yu tilts his head, puzzled.

“So...did you end up joining the sewing club?”

“Huh?!” the blonde gasped.

“I saw you come out of the sewing room. That's pretty awesome that you found a club that you enjoy.”

Kanji scratch the back on his head and sighed.

“It ain't like that…”

Yu stares at him confused and Kanji continues on, noticeably on edge.

“I just….started a project at home last night and uhh, wanted to see if I could finish it while the motivation was right…”  

Yu smiles at the first year and walks closer to him, extending his hand.

“Given the reputation your family's shop has, I could imagine it looks really nice. Can I see it?

Kanji immediately steps back, jutting his shoulders back and guarding the pocket he put his “project” in.

“N-no, senpai..”

Yu raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong, Kanji? I really want to see. I bet it-”

“Dammit, Senpai, lay off!!”

Yu took a step back at Kanji’s outburst. His hands shaking, he didn't know what to expect next. Kanji ripped the object from his pocket and held it tightly behind him. He breathes heavily and turned around, now hold the item to his chest. He looked over his shoulder at a still-petrified Yu.

“Sorry, Senpai…I just got a lot of my mind…”

Yu extended his hand once more, as if he was reaching for Kanji, but the latter started walking away.

“Don't follow me…”

And with that, the first year walked off without another word. Yu frowns and turns to exit the practice building towards the main gates but to his surprise, stopped upon seeing Naoto standing there. She gave a slight head nod with a half-smile.

“Good afternoon, senpai.” she speaks up.

“Naoto…w-where’d you come from?” Yu replies, a tad startled.

“My apologies for appearing out of nowhere. I was really hoping to speak to Kanji-kun before he left but-“

The two of the them look on as Kanji exits the building and the door closing hard behind him. When he was completely out of site, Yu turned to the first-year, frowning.

“How much did you hear…?” he asked meekly.

“In all honesty, just the last bits and pieces. What’s going on?”

Yu sighs slightly before looking her straight in the eyes.

“Did Kanji say anything to you…about me?”

“Pardon?” Naoto looks at him with genuine shock.

Her composure was calm, almost as unfazed as her leader, causing the latter to raise an eyebrow.

“Really? Nothing? Come on! Kanji has been acting weird the past couple days….and it seems you’re the one who really understands him.”

Naoto chuckles slightly under her breath, smiling slyly.

“Your guess is as good as mine, senpai. While Kanji-kun may confide in me about a number of things, this is definitely a strange case. I think it’s safe to assume though that it has nothing to do with the dangers we faced.”

The two paused a moment before Yu sighed with slight impatience.

“Do you think it can be about Friday?”

Naoto pondered a moment.

“I mean it’s certainly possible. We are at that age where events such as Valentine’s Day are important.”

“Well, I mean, I hope you don’t let him down.” Yu teases slightly, which sparked little reaction in Shirogane.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, aren’t you-“

Before he could finish, he looked blankly at Naoto, whose demeanor remained unchanged. He blinked.

“You…You’re not Kanji’s valentine?”

Naoto smiles grimly, snickering once more.

“Heh heh, you too, huh?”

“What?”

“Rise-chan assumed much the same thing. I don’t understand where this "romance" that you and the others think Kanji-kun and myself have comes from, but I assure you, Kanji-kun and I don’t see each other like that.”

“A-Are you serious? No, I don’t buy it. There is definitely something there.”

Naoto shakes her head.

“If it was true, I assure you, you would be the first to know.”

“Me?”

“We trust you, senpai. If I was to be romantically involved with anyone, I would very much like to discuss it with you first.”

“I…I see.”

The two exchange smiles. After a moment, Naoto clears her throat and shoves a hand in her uniform pocket.

“At any rate, I must make my way home. Until tomorrow, senpai.”

“Okay…See you later, Naoto.”

She turns back the way in which she came. As she goes to open the double doors, Yu outstretches a hand. Before he can get a word out, however, Naoto looks over her shoulder.

“It’s not you, senpai. Please understand that. While I can imagine he seems quite cold to you right now, just give it time. He just has some…” figuring out” to do.”

Yu stood there, a tad confused as Naoto proceeded out the double doors without another word. Shaking his head, he turned to take his leave through the alternative exit Kanji left through.

 

Leaving the school building, he immediately catches sight of Yukiko and Chie who were saying goodbye to Yosuke, They turn to the greyhead as he approaches them.

“Oh, hello Yu-kun.”

“Yo!”

Yu greets them warmly and the two respond with genuine smiles.

“You were still at school?” Yukiko questioned.

“Yeah, I happened to run into Kanji. I wanted to make sure he was okay.” Yu replied.

“Oh no, he didn't yell at you, did he?” Chie asked, making a concerned face.

“Not really. I ran into Naoto a bit afterwards. She assured me he isn’t angry with me but-“

“There has to be SOMETHING going on with him…” Yukiko makes a frown.

“Yeah, even in his worst moods, he’s never been THIS stand-offish.”  Chie crosses her arms and ponders a minute.

Yu shakes his head.

“I’m almost certain it has to do with the holiday. Poor guy probably fears he won’t receive any chocolate.”

“Maybe. Rise-chan told me that Naoto-kun and Kanji-kun aren’t seeing each other. I take it Naoto-kun isn’t going to give him anything?” Yukiko adds.

“Poor Kanji-kun…” Chie sulks

The three look at the ground, a bit solemn. After a moment of pity, Narukami shoots his head up to the two girls.

“That does it then.”

“What?” Yukiko raises an eyebrow.

“I think we should all do our best to make Kanji feel a little special on Friday.”

“I mean, Chie and I are making friendship chocolate for him, same with you and Yosuke-kun. Should I do anything else?”

“Really? Oh that’s nice of you. Err, I think that’s a good idea in itself,”

“Yeah!” Chie says, pumping her fists, “we are working really hard so I’m sure you guys will enjoy it.”

Yu smiles weakly, as it was only now that the flashbacks of “Mystery Food X” came racing back to him.

“Yeah, good idea, Chie,” Yu smiles, “I'll…try to set something up with him this week. He left already so I don't think I'll run into him today. Hopefully he’ll come to school tomorrow. I just…want to make sure he’s okay…”

“That’s our leader, selfless as usual,” spoke the Amagi girl, “should we get Yosuke-kun in on this too?”

Chie and Yu looked at each other and shrugged before looking back to Yukiko.

“I can try and call him tonight about it...” Chie grumbles, “hopefully after letting him know all this, he’ll cool it with the jokes.”

“Then it is settled. Starting tomorrow, let's work together to make Kanji-kun smile.” Yukiko put hands together and gives her two friends a determined look.

The clouds overhead started to grow darker as the three conversed and after a while, they thought it best to call it for the day. Yukiko and Chie walked part way with Yu and split after reaching the shopping district. Yu walked the home rest of the way home alone, pondering what he should do to help out.

 

**~EVENING~**

The textile shop was quiet, as it was long past hours of operation and the sole tenants of the place, namely Kanji and his mother, were occupying the living room after their unexpectedly late dinner. Mrs. Tatsumi was stitching together one of her son’s torn t-shirts on the couch while the blonde was sitting at the coffee table, putting together something. The matriarch looked up from work to examine her son’s movements.

“You seem to have taken a liking to those plush dolls. You’ve gotten quite good at them.” She compliments.

“Thanks, Ma! I mean, I learned from the best.” He chuckles, not taking his eyes off the project.

“A new market item, perhaps?”

He shakes his head.

“No.”

“Well, I really think you would do well for the store making those dolls. The children will love them.”

“Ya think so?”

“I KNOW so, dear. Give it some thought.”

He stops his progress thus far and smiles genuinely at his work. The miniature is very human-like in appearance, with peach colored cloth representing skin, bright yellow cloth styled to represent spikey hair, two small black buttons sewn in to represent the eyes and a purple and black “body” with details to represent clothes.  He turns it around and shows it to his mother. She smiles.

“It….it kind of looks like you.”

“That’s the idea, Ma.”

“How cute. Now all it needs is a smile.”

“Yeah…”

She stands up from the couch, collecting her things. Kanji places the doll back on the table and continues to work on it.

“You going to bed?” he asked, his mother out of his gaze.

“Yes, dear. Please don’t stay up to late. Remember you have school tomorrow,” she answered wagging a finger.

“Yeah, yeah…”

Kanji shakes his head and continues to work. It wasn’t until she was nearly out of sight that he slammed on the table slightly with revelation.

“Oh Ma, before you go, do we have any more of that fluffy, pink material?” he called out.

“I believe we have a little left. That material is surprisingly in demand this month.”

“Don’t sell the rest of it. I need it.”

“Whatever for?”

“Please, just…don’t. It’s…. really important.”

“Hmm…well all right, if that’s what you want. I’ll set it aside.”

“Cool! Thanks!”

“Good night, sweetie.”

And with that, his mother was gone for the night. Wrapping up the remains of the plush, the only thing that was left was the doll’s mouth. Kanji stared down at it with a frown.

“A smile, huh? Yeah, maybe if there was something to smile about…”


	3. Secrets in the Shine

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

 

Yu continued to be somewhat plagued about how to handle this situation. Why was Kanji avoiding him? Did he upset him again? Yu was having a hard time thinking straight as the bell echoed about the seemingly compact Classroom 2-2 that Wednesday afternoon. The greyhead remained in his seat silently, trying to ponder what his next move should be in regards to approaching the Tatsumi boy. As he ran ideas through his mind, the words of Margaret ran through his mind over and over again, somewhat tackling his prior thoughts with a sense of negativity. Suddenly, slowly coming back to reality, he heard the refreshing voice of Yukiko calling for him.

“Yu-kun?”

Narukami turned his emotionless face to the Amagi girl, who tilted her head sideways, concerned for him.

“You have been far more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?”

At this point, Yu didn't mind being candid with the her.

“Yeah, I'm just still worried about Kanji. I haven’t seen him all day.”

“I haven't seen Kanji-kun around much either...” Chie replied, looking concerned at both of her friends.

The three were at a bitter loss and sat there hanging their heads in silence, which was immediately broken by the Hanamura boy.

“Hey guys! What's up?!”

Yu looked at Yosuke with a serious face.

“Yosuke, have you seen Kanji anywhere?”

Yosuke looked at the three, somewhat confused but given their expressions, he assumed the worst.

“No? Not really. I mean, I did see him at Junes yesterday. Didn’t talk to him, though. Why?”

Yu breathed a sigh without answering the question. Yosuke turns to Yukiko, who looks upon Yosuke with a worrisome expression equal to that of Narukami’s.

“Kanji-kun has been going out of his way to avoid Yu-kun, and it’s making him really worried that something terrible is happening.”

“But, I thought you told me that Naoto-kun said that wasn’t about Yu.” Yosuke sat confused.

“Still, if it wasn’t, why would Kanji-kun be acting like this-especially to Yu-kun.” Chie chimed in.

“Beats me,” Yosuke shrugs, “all jokes aside, Kanji is a huge question mark sometimes.”

The four sat at a loss, all of them trying to make sense of this predicament. Suddenly, beeping of a cellphone breaks the silence. Yosuke whips out his phone and opens it, grimacing a bit after reading what was on the screen.

“Shit, it’s my boss.” Yosuke griped.

“Do you have to go into work today, Yosuke-kun?” Yukiko questions.

“Yeah, they need me to come in early. I gotta go pick up Teddie before I head over there so I’ll see you guys later.

“See you, Yosuke.” Chie said, a tad disappointed.

Yu didn’t speak, instead just did a half-hearted head nod. Frowning, Yosuke leaves the classroom. As he leaves the building, Rise enters, a smile beaming on her face.

“Hey senpai!” she giggled.

“Hey Rise-chan. Still at school?” Chie greeted.

“Yeah, I had to take care of a few things before I went home. What’s going on? You all look so…down.”

Yu looks at Rise with a frustrated gaze.

“Kanji’s been very unapproachable lately.”

“You mean, more so than he already is or—“ Rise had a bit of humor in her voice, though nobody responded to it.

“It’s not like how he usually is, Rise-chan. Even with Kanji-kun’s gruff demeanor, he’s never acted this way around Yu-kun. We think it might have to do with the holiday.”

Rise couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Oh my god…”

The group all look at her with raised eyebrows.

“What’s so funny?” questioned Yu.

“Oh nothing. It’s just this scenario sounds like something out of a rom-com or something.”

The other three’s expressions did not change. Rise continues.

“Like, come on, guys, it’s close to Valentine’s Day, and Naoto, a tomboy, does not have Kanji’s heart. See what I’m getting at?”

Yu looked at her, not in an angry manner but more so a manner of uneasiness. Rise tilted her head.

“N-not that I'm judging or anything, I’m just saying, he's probably off being all...y’know? Especially for Yu-senpai.”

Yu turned to a more serious expression, knowing full well where Rise was going. He begged her to continue.

“No, Rise, I DON’T! Please continue.”

The brunette was taken aback by her senpai’s change in tone. It's not like him to be so forward or demanding, but the idol tried her best to choke out her next words.

“W-well? Given everything that we’ve learned about him so far, don't you think he might..y’know, be THAT way?”

Chie shot up from her seat and passed daggers at Rise, completely insulted by her statement. She looked back her, completely taken back by the shift in mood from everyone. Chie growls.

“SO?! And what if he is?! Sure he can be a little rough, but that doesn't mean he is a bad person. How can you be so damn insensitive!

Chie was fuming, arms flailing as she continued to let Rise have it. The remaining students in the classroom looked on in horror as Chie verbally annihilates the idol. It wasn't any more than 10 seconds before the short-haired female stopped to breathe, in which Yukiko seized the opportunity to calm her down.

“Chie, please, you have to calm down…”

Yukiko affectionately placed of her hand on the Chie's shoulder as she stood up as well, trying hard to smile despite the negativity around her. Chie turned to her best friend and steamed down, placing her hand of Yukiko’s smiling back.

“Can we leave now? I can't stand to be here anymore today.”

“Y-yes, of course, do you n-need to--”

“Yes, Yukiko, yes, I do. Let's go please!”

Chie took the Amagi girl’s hand and proceeded out of the classroom without a word to either of her friends. Yu hung his head as he pondered what to do next. Rise shook her head and turned his attention to her senpai.

“I seemed to have hit a sore spot with Chie-senpai? She can get so touchy when it comes to him. What do you think, senpai?”

Yu remained silent, somewhat tuning out Kujikawa.

“Umm, senpai?”

Yu snapped up out of his seat and collected his bag. If he was going to handle the Kanji dilemma, he needs to start somewhere rather than just sitting there. He looked at Rise with a straight face.

“I'm going to the textile shop to ask Kanji’s mother a few things…”

“Really, why?”

“It's just something I have to do, okay? I'll see you around…”

“Y-yeah, sure. Be careful.”

“Yeah…”

And with that, Yu was off. The halls were less crowded today and after saying quick goodbyes to Yumi, Ayane, Kou, and Daisuke, he was able to make his way out of Yasogami’s main entrance to shopping district in no time flat.

 

The shopping district was a tad more bustling than usual, which crowds of men, women, and children much of the lower sector. The female gas station attendant waved at Yu as he rounded the corner to head up the street. Having not really seen the attendant since his first day in Inaba, he decided to exchange small talk with her for a short moment.

“How is your time in Inaba going? I'm sure you are already over all the dull scenery, huh?”  

“Not really, I like it here.”

“Oh, well that's cool that you don't mind the simple life. Any plans for the afternoon?”

“Just going to hang out with my friend. Maybe you know him? His name is Kanji Tatsumi.”

“Tatsumi…hmm...he comes to the corner mart sometimes to get animal crackers, but I haven't seen him since yesterday.”

“Yesterday? What time?”

“Around this time-in the afternoon?”

Yu breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up the street towards his destination. He smiled, happy to know he has AT LEAST been around fairly recently, doing his normal thing, even if only somewhat. He turned back and smiled at the attendant.

“Thank you. You been a huge help!”

“Oh it's no problem. Well, I must get back to work. Until next time!”

The gas station attendant then turned her back to him just as a car rolled up to one of the available gas pumps. Yu turned towards the direction of the Tatsumi residence and started for it with haste.

 

The northern portion of the central shopping district was fairly desolate that day. Yu could hear the leaves of the nearby summer-green trees rustling about as they rolled from the top the street, near the shrine down to the pathway to where he stood. He looked up at the textile shop, which was fairly dark in color and falsely giving off the feeling that the place was an unwelcoming establishment, which was, in reality, the exact opposite. Yu climbed the hill up to the towards the place, passing some closed-down businesses as well as the shrine as he went. Upon reaching the establishment, he hesitated as he proceeded to reach for the door but before he could do anything, the sliding door slid open, surprising him. He looked at the interior and standing before him is a kind, older woman in a floral, green kimono.

“Oh, hello. How are you today?”

“M-Ma’am?! Oh hello. Sorry, you startled me.”

“Oh dear, my sincerest apologies. What can I do for you today?”

“O-oh umm…”

Yu paused. He tried hard to find the words he wanted to say without the possibility of getting Kanji in trouble. He looks at the matriarch with a worried expression.

“Umm, it's about Kanji…”

“Oh my, did my Kanji do something wrong?”

“N-No, ma’am. I just haven't seen him around much and I was...a little worried.”

“Oh, well you just missed him. He stepped out just a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to go for a walk. He usually does that when he has a lot on his mind.”

“A lot on his mind?”

“Yes. In fact, I think your name came up on the subject as well.”

“It…it did?”

“Kanji speaks quite highly of you. Every time I speak to him now it's ‘Yu-senpai this’ and ‘Yu-senpai that’ . It's honestly the cutest thing I've seen in a long while. I think it's truly special how much he looks up to you kids.”

The Tatsumi mother smiled kindly, which infectiously made Narukami smile as well. It made him happy to know that Kanji wasn’t really angry with him.

“In any case, he isn't home right now but I will let him know you came by, dear.”

“Oh, alright. Thank you so much!”

 

The matriarch proceeded to close the door behind her and walk down to the southern area of the district, Yu looking on as she went. After a moment, Yu decided to venture down as well, head towards home. As he walked down the desolate street passed the shrine, he could hear faint giggling emerging from it. As the shrine is usually void of people at this time, this sudden difference struck his fancy. He decided to head and see what the commotion was about.

The greyhead moved about the desolate dirty pathway, the giggles becoming more and more audible as he inched closer, and with that became highly recognizable. Yes, he has definitely heard these laughs somewhere before. He was now just yards from the offertory box and temple when he saw the source of the noises as well something that caught him completely off guard. He stood in shock as his two FEMALE friends, Yukiko and Chie, parted lips before looking in his direction--mortified. They instantly ripped apart from each other and squealed.

“YU-KUN! W-What are you doing here?!” cried the brunette, shooting up from her seat and standing firmly before Yu with her fists on her hips.

Yu was speechless. He couldn't bring himself to come up with any words to say.

“L-Look, what you saw wasn't what it looked like! S-So don't be getting any wrong ideas about me and Yukiko or so help me--”

“Chie please…” stood the Amagi girl. “He saw us…we might as well just explain to him now.”

“Yukiko…” Chie starts to unclench as she frowns slightly.

“Yu-kun, please. Can we tell you a secret?”

Yukiko took Narukami's hand and brought him a tad closer to her and Chie. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her best friend and then back at Yu, who was still very much bewildered. Then, she spoke up.

“Chie and I, well, we…. we are dating.”

Yu's eyes widened at the news. He went from bewildered to just plain surprised as he didn't even think that this was even possible. As his mind swirls, the Amagi girl continues.

“Remember when we were in the TV world and you, Yosuke-kun and Chie came to save me? Well, if you remember, you may also remember that my “other self” referred to Chie as one of my “princes”. That was…well, not far from the truth. You see, I had feelings for Chie romantically for, well, several years now. It wasn't until about a week or so ago that I actually worked up the guts to tell her. I always got so tired of people nagging me to find someone or boys throwing themselves at me because I never wanted to be with them. The person that I've always wanted was always with me. After I told her and learned Chie felt the same, I was thrilled but…”

The girl paused and started frowning. Yu tilted his head in confusion just as Chie started up, slightly hostile.

“BUT **SOME** PEOPLE KEEP BEING JERKS ABOUT KANJI’S SITUATION AND SO WE HAVEN’T FELT COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO OPEN UP TO ANYONE!”

“Chie please...calm down…”

Chie stomped her foot in frustration and glared hard at Yu, who still had not said anything, but knew very well what she meant. Even in their friend circle, namely Yosuke and Rise, there was not-so-playful jokes about that kind of thing. How would they take it? After a moment, he smiled humbly with a slight giggle. Chie and Yukiko looked at each other and then back at their male friend.

“What’s so funny, Yu-kun? This isn't a laughing matter in the slightest!” Yukiko scoffed.

Chie looked as if she was about to hit him and Yu raises a hand, urging her to stop. It is only now that he is finally able to find the right words.

“Can't say that I’m not surprised about all this….but did you really feel you couldn't trust me?”

“We didn't know who we could trust, Yu-kun,” began Yukiko, “plus, given the fact that you and Yosuke-kun are such good friends--”

Chie cut off Yukiko at the mention on this and pointed a finger at Narukami.

“--And I warning you now, if you even so much as think about telling him, I swear to--”

“Chie!!” Yukiko butted back

Chie silenced herself and crossed her arms. Yukiko gently spoke in Yu's direction again.

“Chie and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this, especially Yosuke-kun and Rise-chan. When we feel ready, we will start telling people but for now, can we count on you?

Not even a second passed for the greyhead to respond with a favorable answer. Yukiko and Chie smiled slightly.

“Thank you!” The Amagi girl giggled, “see Chie, I knew we could trust him!”

Chie de-stressed and looks at Yu with a trusting half smile.

“I guess you're right. Sorry for doubting you, Yu-kun.”

“My feelings were a little hurt, Chie.” joked Narukami, making Chie laugh slightly.

 

The sun started to set of that rather revealing afternoon and Narukami felt a slight warmth in his chest from being around them. After a while, Yukiko was starting to get exhausted, prompting her girlfriend to take her by the hand as the two said their goodbyes to their leader and left the shrine. With nothing else left to do, felt it smart to leave as well. With haste, the Narukami boy headed back to the Dojima residence, hoping to arrive before it got dark.

 

**~EVENING~**

 

Yu slid open the front door to the house and removed his shoes before making his way to the main room where he saw he saw Nanako sitting alone in front on the television.

“Welcome home!”

He smiled and came to sit at the table opposite of his young cousin. As he looked at her, she was frowning, trying to keep her facade facing the television. Yu speaks up, puzzled.

“Something wrong?”

She turned her head toward her her cousin. Despite her looking physically fine, he could tell the air around her spelled “stress”.

“Well…”

Yu gives her his full, undivided attention.

“Remember that boy I told you about?

“Makoto, right?”

“Yes! Well, he hasn't been at school the past two days. My teacher said he was in the hospital.”

“What?!” Yu was fairly alarmed.

“Those bullies hurt him again. This time, it was too much for him. I'm worried about him, big bro!”

Nanako looked as if she was going to cry, compelling Yu to come to her side and hug her.

“Why…. why do people have to be so mean…?”

Yu held her tightly to him, stroking her hair while clenching tightly.

“I-I’m sorry….” he managed to push out, “I’m so sorry, Nanako….”

“Big bro…”

 

The glow of the tranquil moonlight beaming through the evening clouds accompanied by the gentle, late-night breeze allowed for peaceful albeit chilly gathering at the shine. Shuddering, Naoto wraps herself in her arms, rubbing up and down to generate body heat while Kanji sits with his hands on his knees, staring off at the dusty, stone pathway before him. He sighs slightly.

“Kanji-kun…?” Naoto looks solemnly to the blonde.

He responds with a mere head nod.

“Look…I don’t really understand social interactions of this nature all that well, but I can say for certain that what you’re doing...it’s not healthy.”

“It’s not like I have much of a damn choice!” he retorted, his voice at a level to effectively silence the blue-haired detective.

Kanji saw, out of the corner of his eye, her shrink slightly. He frowns.

“Sorry…I know you’re just trying to help.”

“It’s alright...” she mutters.

About a half a minute passes before Kanji speaks up again.

“T-Two more days…dammit, I’m so nervous.”

“You’re making it a much bigger than it is. Trust me, I’m sure it will be just fine.”

“What if he says ‘no’? I’m scared shitless, Naoto.”

“Is he worth the risk?” Naoto narrows her eyes at the blonde,

Kanji looks up at the night sky, cracking a smile.

“He’s more than worth it, Naoto.”

Naoto snickers to herself.

“Now…this will be something to see. I have a strong feeling that everything will work out, okay?”

The first-year nods with a small smile towards his schoolmate. She pats Kanji on the shoulder a few times before looking up at the night sky along with him.


End file.
